naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuvira
Kuvira '''is a master metalbender who was originally part of the Metal Clan in Zaofu. In 174 AG, she became the leader of the Earth Empire after abolishing the Earth Kingdom and conqured her former home before she claimed her goal to reclaim the United Republic of Nations as part of the Earth Empire. However, after she was defeated by Korra, she realized her actions and surrendered to Su and is now arrested for many crimes. Background Physical Appearance Personality Traumatized by being abandoned by her own parents as a child, Kuvira is driven by a fierce desire to protect and guide the citizens of the Earth Kingdom and persistent on achieving national unity through the use of military force. Her willingness to usher in an age of solidarity and collective well-being was further nurtured by Suyin Beifong's progressive ideology, to which she was exposed to from early childhood. During her time in Zaofu, Kuvira was generally a caring person with a warm disposition, loyal and obedient to authority, following orders from her former superiors with no protest. However, during her campaign to restore order, her demeanor changed to one of self-righteousness and she demonstrates a capacity to be aggressive to those who defy her or criticize her motives, having threatened to leave a group of bandits to die on a train rail were they to decline her offer to serve her, as well as having threatened Varrick's life when he refused to continue his spirit vine experiments. In addition, she did not hesitate to leave the capital of Yi without providing aid to its impoverished citizens when she was disrespected by the state's governor, whom she berated for failing to put his citizens' needs ahead of his own pride. Kuvira is persuasive and capable of convincing state leaders into pledging their allegiance to her, but is also proficient in the use of intimidation if individuals refuse to comply with her requests. Ultimately, Kuvira came to believe that giving control of the Earth Kingdom to someone based on lineage was archaic, believing that she was more suited to govern the nation. Her relentlessness in reuniting the Earth Kingdom has become a goal that justifies all the means that she deems necessary to achieve it, which included forcing citizens into slave labor, removing dissenters and people not from Earth Kingdom descent to reeducation camps, and experimenting with weapons of mass destruction, like the spirit vine technology. Her confidence in her own right and skill stretched to the point where she challenged Korra to a duel in order to prevent an all out battle and possibly risk the lives of her soldiers, displaying both her personal bravery and a certain loyalty toward her army. Though she usually possessed a calm, clear-minded and serious composure, she was shown to be short-tempered and became agitated and hostile when provoked or threatened, such as when she was heavily criticized by the governor of Yi, or when her giant mecha suit was being breached by the Satos. Despite all that, Kuvira has also shown a softer side to her personality during her private time, urging Opal to reconcile with her family and gently easing Bolin's fears as to her intentions. She is welcoming to her allies and fans. She has also shown the capacity to forgive those who are loyal to her. However, Kuvira is willing to sacrifice anyone to achieve her goals, as demonstrated when she decided to blow up the factory where her fiancé was kept to have a chance at taking out Avatar Korra. History Powers and Abilities Earthbending Prowess *Earthbending Master: Kuvira is an earthbending master, able to manipulate large amounts of earth and rocks to suit her needs. Her prowess is recognized by skilled earthbenders, such as Suyin, and other people who have seen her in action before, such as Opal. Metalbending Prowess *Metalbending Master: Kuvira displays mastery in the use of metalbending, capable of traversing several terrains and climbing large mountainsides with relative ease using metal cables. She also demonstrates considerable physical strength, having been able to grip Tonraq with a cable and support his weight. Coupled with incredible accuracy and agility, Kuvira can subdue several dozen opponents simultaneously by covering their eyes and binding their limbs with metal strips, allowing her to toss opponents around with little difficulty. She can also easily fashion an assortment of weapons from a little metal, such as knives, a blade, and whips. Kuvira has demonstrated the ability to sense when others are performing metalbending in her vicinity. Other Skills *'''Expert Dancer: As a former member of Suyin's dance troupe, she is able to maintain balance and posture while swinging down a metal cable. *'Master Strategist and Tactician' *'Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Kuvira is also acrobatic and agile, a skill that allows her to evade attacks in battle with no wasted movement. In addition, this acrobatic background allows her to utilize a dynamic fighting style involving rapid shifts between offense and defense. Equipment * Relationships Family *Unnamed Parents Friends/Allies * Former Friends * Enemies *The Red Lotus Former Enemies *Avatar Korra *Team Avatar *Beifong Family **Suyin Beifong **Lin Beifong *The Air Nation *United Republic of Nations **President Raiko **United Forces Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthbenders Category:Metalbenders Category:United Republic Characters Category:Metal Clan Category:Military of the Earth Empire Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in the Legend of Korra Category:Widowed Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders